Kingdom Hearts III - Return of the Keyblade
"You know, Yen Sid, I consider myself a futurist from time to time. Someone who is able to look past the failures of today and see into the future to await success then." :"Oh really? If you really are a futurist, T'cherno, then what does the future hold for the both of us, not to mention this universe ordeal we are working on?" :"Ah, well, I see a future where you and I are working side by side as equals, ruling the very cosmos itself, with light and darkness in perfect balance, and HE no longer a factor." :"But T'cherno, HE is life itself. The very spirit of creation and hope. You would not think of planning to upstage your own creator, would you? If you did, the balance you seek would become unbalanced. Your ambition would allow for light to expire and darkness to prevail over a ruined chaotic world." :"Oh? And what would you want, instead? A universe filled with nothing but blinding light, and no shadows to shield you from the burning truth?" :"No, that's not what I meant. I just want what's best for the entire universe, not just myself. Trust me. HE knows what's best to help the World evolve from this Age of Chaos, not you." :"But what if he's wrong? From the look of things, the future has already been written by his choices. A change in the cosmic order is inevitable. I can see it. Tangaroa, Mercurio, and the Twins can see it. Those freaks down below in the Great Chaos can see it. By the Pit, Azura can see it coming! So why can't '''you' see it and accept it?"'' :"Well, who's to say that I can't help in changing it for the better? You might be surprised, T'cherno." :"Oh, I hope so for your sake. I hope so." - the opening conversation held between Yen Sid and Chernabog in their youthful state as Alpha Being spirits. Kingdom Hearts III - Return of the Keyblade is the eighth installment in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited fan-fiction saga, and the end of the first saga in the storyline. Story Believing the cosmic equilibrium of light and darkness have been imbalanced for too long in the light's favor, the Demon King Chernabog and his undead hordes seek to spark war against the ‘tyranny of light’ to tip the balance of the universe in their darkened favor. In an effort to undermine Chernabog’s plot, Taran and his compatriots search for the necessary guardians of light and the fabled “Key to Return Hearts” to gather enough pieces of light needed to combat against the corrupted darkness, while Ellidyr, Oswald, and the Spirit of Obi-Wan Kenobi search for previous Keyblade wielders from the past to restore the Jedi Order back to its original glory. But little do our heroes suspect that deep within the bowels of the Underworld itself, the gates to Tartarus are beginning to slowly crack open, letting loose massive globs of dark energy into the worlds and corrupting them into darker, twisted versions of their original selves. This will allow the dark forces stationed on those worlds to gain more power and possibly aid Chernabog in his scheme to destroy the light and restore "balance" by plunging all worlds into a never-ending nightmare of the abyss. Can Taran and his friends gather all the guardians of light in time, or will Chernabog and Emperor Palpatine have won for good? Worlds Category:Fanfictions Category:The First Trilogy